1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a simplified wheel-type astrological/educational forecasting tool which can be used by both professional astrologers and lay persons to provide information regarding the compatibility and incompatibility with others based upon astrological data. More particularly, it is concerned with such a compatibility tool which provides ready information regarding both the compatibility and incompatibility of persons to one another, all without the complex undertaking involved in traditional astrological chart interpretation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Astrology has a long and colorful history, dating far back into antiquity. As a consequence, considerable literature has been generated through the ages regarding the effect of the planets and other heavenly bodies on people or events.
Notwithstanding this vast storehouse of accumulated knowledge, the gathering and proper interpretation of astrological information has largely remained within the province of the professional. This is so despite the strong personal desires of many individuals for horoscope information. a
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,141 to Bailey et al. describes a mechanical astrological calculating device designed to aid the user in the ascertaining of the relative positions of heavenly bodies at different times and places. However, this device is again rather complicated and appears to be difficult to use, particularly by the uninitiated layman.